


Card

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy makes a card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card

Clint came to the living room to see give Jeremy his afternoon snack. He saw his son colouring something. 

"I made some cookies." said Clint. 

Jeremy put down his crayon. "Chocolate chip?" he asked. 

Clint nodded. "What are you colouring?" he asked. 

"Making a 'Get well soon' card for mommy." said Jeremy. 

And Clint could see a beautiful drawing of a family of three having a picnic. Natasha had gotten injured during her lsst mission. Her foot was now fractured.

"Its very good. Give it to your mom when we go to meet her tomorrow morning."

Jeremy nodded and started eating cookies. His son was very talented. Maybe they should put Jeremy for an art class to occupy his time. 

He'll have to talk to Natasha.


End file.
